vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper (DotA 2)
Summary Kardel Sharpeye was born deep in the mountainous valleys of Knollen where, since time immemorial, the folk have survived by hunting the strange, cliff-dwelling steepstalkers above their village—killing them from a distance and collecting their carcasses where they fell. Sharpeye was among the best of these strange folk for whom projectile weapons are but another appendage, and to shoot is as natural as to touch. On his day of summoning, when he was to gain full standing in his village, Sharpeye took the ancient test: a single shot from the valley floor to strike a beast down from the cliffs. To miss was to be dishonored. With his entire village standing vigil, Sharpeye took his shot. A steepstalker fell; the crowd cheered. But when the carcass was collected, the village grew silent, for the elders found that the bullet had pierced its glittering central eye then fallen to be clenched in the steepstalker's mandibles. This ominous sign was the literal opening of a dark prophecy, foretelling both greatness and exile for the gunman who made such a shot. Sharpeye the Sniper was thus, by his own skill, condemned to make his way apart from his people—and unwelcome back among them until he has fulfilled the remainder of the prophecy by attaining legendary stature on a field of battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Kardel Sharpeye Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Keen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Sniper, Stealth Mastery, Incendiary Rounds, Perfect Eyesight, Slow Inducement, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Axe, received compliments in battle from Axe) Speed: Supersonic+ attack speed (His bullets travel at a speed of 3000m/s) Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman (Can lift a large rifle equal to his body size such as the Muh Keen Gun) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with his guns Standard Equipment: Muh Keen Gun Intelligence: Gifted. Extremely skilled sniper and barely misses his shots, calculating every variable before pulling the trigger. Knows how to make his own weapons and has lots of battle experience behind him, battling experienced foes such as the Vigil Knights. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Kardel pulls the trigger, firing an accurate shot at the enemy *'Shrapnel:' Consumes a charge to launch a ball of shrapnel that showers the target area in explosive pellets. Enemies are subject to damage and slowed movement. Reveals the targeted area. **''"Kardel's modular rifle also fires incendiary rounds, useful for assaulting entrenched locations."'' *'Headshot:' Sniper increases his accuracy, giving him a chance to deal extra damage and briefly stop the movements of his enemies. **''"Taking potshots at steepstalkers in his childhood has been thoroughly refined into perfect leads on enemy combatants."'' *'Take Aim:' Extends the attack range of Sniper's rifle. **''"Kardel always takes it upon himself to stay as far from harm as he can while still performing his role - taking perfect aim."'' *'Assassinate:' Sniper locks onto a target enemy unit and, after a short aiming duration, fires a devastating shot that deals damage at long range and mini-stuns the target. **''"In order to fulfill the prophecy and return to his home town, Kardel must make another shot as perfect as the one on the day of his ancient test."'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Snipers Category:Gun Users Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8